Tekken Of Our Lives
by WaveAssassin VII
Summary: After the King of Iron Fist Tornement 5, Jin Kazama has pointed his attenion to a diffrent problem other than the Devil Gene: His secret crush, Hwoarang. Meanwhile, Kazuya is trying to figure out the best way to exspress his love for Lee, but can he best Lars at it? YAOI: don't like don't read. M-rate for later chapters .JinXHwo, KazuyaXLee, some LarsXLee, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Please End

_**Outside the Mishima Zaibotsu**_

**Jin's POV**

I, Jin Kazama, the champion of the King of Iron Fist Tornement 5, and 4...and 3...and 2...yeah you get the picture. Also the grandson of a powerful japanesse mobster, Heihachi Mishima. Although my last name isn't Mishima, _(because my father didn't marry), _I am very much apart of the family. And it showed in my DNA; or what I call the _Devil Gene_.

At the front of the Mishima Zaibatsu gate I waited for my personal limousine. Since this was the last Tornement there'd sure to be a lot of fans_, fan girls...or boys..._

Today I deceided to wear my usual fighting clothes; black sweat pants with the white flame, no shirt, and my red white and blue gauntlets. I thought about dressing flashy for this but knew it wasn't nessessary. I sighed irritatingly leaning on the cool iron bars.

"It's still not here?" questioned a fimiliar voice.

I didn't bother turning to who was my adopted uncle; Lee Chaolon. "No." I replied bored like.

Lee huffed stepping to the curve, he revealed a pure-gold watch under his black gloves.

"I'm going to fire him." he said with a bit of a growl.

Then I turned abruptly to him, "Why?"

"Becuase he's late."

I scowled at him, "He just got the job- and your fireing him for being 2 mins late?"

Lee pouted and strolled over to my side leaning on the gate. It seems Lee is eager to get to the arena...(to bad I don't care). Lee wore his famouse purple vest with a net like T-shirt underneth, unessessarly tight brown-leather pants, and black and silver boots. Personally this is a ugly outfit; but he's the only one I know that can pull this off and look flamminglly sexy. I blushed when he flirtively blinked his eyes at me.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I mumbled looking at the stone pavment.

"Awww, how cute Jinny-chan!" Lee giggled motherly pinching my cheeks. I felt my face go numb. I slapped his hand rubbing my sore cheeks.

Lee wimpered, "You meanny!" he stuck out his tounge.

"Don't call me that!" I growled.

I hate that pet name! One time Xioayu repeated it to Hwoarang- GOD HOW HE LAUGHED! I felt my face burn up, either from emberessment or anger.

Almost like on que, the limo pulled up. I waisted no time climbing into the back seat; Lee followed shortly.

The ride was smooth and somewhat peacful. Proping my chin with my palm I stared out the window. Numerus buildings surounded and it was hard for me to enjoy the orangy-cream sky. Why the meeting was so late in the afternoon was beyond me. Then I heard Lee break the silence.

"Are you listening?" he hissed at me. I looked at him in confussion; apparentlly I was blocking him out.

Lee sighed and repeated, "Are you going to the Mishima Luncheon Party?"

I had to scowl at him for that. "No." I said coldly. There's no reason for me to go to a party to congradulate fighters that gave their all. Lee seemed hurt by my answer. "Then your Lovely Koren will be unhappy-" I gasped and said 'c***' because I never told my feelings to Lee about my ex rival, Hwoarang. Lee laughed evilly crossing his legs, "Xiaoyu told me.' he seemed pleased. Xiaoyu is a good friend- but she can't keep a secret! I burried my face in my hands wishing to get out of this car.

Lee patted my back, "Don't worry, I won't tell your Dad if you give me ALL the details." he chuckled.

I glared at him with my face burning, "WHY DID MY GRANDFATHER ADOPT YOU!" Lee shrugged causually. When we finally reached the building I refused to glance at Lee.

"Have a nice day!" glimmed the driver.

"You to, because your fired." Lee said walking away.

"WHAT!"

***Please comment ^-^***


	2. Chapter 2: I'm so Flattered

**_In The Aren Stands_**

_**Hwoarang's POV**_

"Hwoarang, behind-"

"Yeah, yeah." I growled. Before the guy can close in for a punch I roundhouse kick him. As he struggled from the floor he glared at me before running off.

"That's it? That's all ya' got?" I said smiling. Asuka came over to my side for a high-five. Asuka Kazama...hard to believe she's the cousin of Jin...

She grinned looking at the pile of guys behind us.

"Man their weak." she scuffed placing her hands on her hips. I have no idea why these freaks keep messing with us. Maybe it's our clothes. I wore a orange stripped vest, black stripped jean pants with six belts on each side, biker boots and gloves, and goggles...I don't see anything wrong. Same for Asuka. Her blue jean jumper, a blue tank top, and normal fighting gloves and boots.

Asuka streatched, "Hey, you think my cousin's here?"

I looked at her plainly. Of course Jin's here! Come on, he's Jin Kazama! The King of Iron Fist Champion! I still remember all the fans that cheered, screamed, and fainted when he just took one step in the arena. At first it irritated me, getting all worked up over him. But I was HIS rival; and I made sure that he remembered that. But that was then, in the 4th Tornement we became friends. I mean, he was surrounded! And it felt...good to know he was safe...it was better when he smiled at me. The smile everyone is mad about, the smile that everyone wants to see...was shown to me.

I snap out of my thoughts when Asuka smaked me upside my head.

"Ow! Geez, what was that for?" I hissed.

She frowned at me, "If you like him that bad, you should go to the party."

I felt myself blush. She's the only one who knows how I am about Jin.

"You make it sound so easy, w-what if he's not there and if he is-" again she smaked me.

"OW!"

"Unlike everyone else- you HAVE an actual letter straight from the Mishima Ziabatsu asking for your attendence. And isn't that why your here and not in Korea?" she scowled.

She's good...smart...and right. They must want me there.

I bit my lip, "But the letter was sighed Lee Choalon-"

"And he dosen't have all the permission to send letters without a valid reason." Asuka smiled. I smiled and scratched my head.

"Aye mate!"

Me and Asuka turned to the famed boxer...Steve Fox. He strolled over smiling more to me then Asuka.

Asuka growled, "What do you want?"

Steve huffed, "I couldn't help overhearing your conversation about the party." He turned to me and smiled. I blinked at him as he rapped his arm around my shoulder.

"I could give you a ride if you need one, after all mate's help out mate's." Steve's hold tighted. I blushed a little.

Asuka glared at Steve.

"Sorry girly, there's no room for Mishima's-"

"And I guess there's no room for you at the party then." A voice cut off Steve. I turned behind Steve and gasped.

"K-Kazama?" I stammered.

"Hey, Hwoarang." Jin smiled happilly. Ooooh, I love his voice...I love it more when he says my name. It sent chills down my spine when he glared at Steve. I wiggled my way out of his arm.

Steve huffed, "Well, well, well, Jin Kazama."

"Mr. Steve Fox." Jin said sturnly, "I don't like how you classify my cousin and me as Mishimas." Asuka blushed turning her face.

Steve laughed, "Well aren't you all high and mighty, just because you won the battle of Horonmoru and DIDN'T kill your Dad and grandpa you think your normal and _innocent?"_

Jin started grinding his teeth, then smilled coldly. "Well of course. But at least I don't hide my secrets."

Me and Asuka turned to Steve who looked pale. Then out of no where Lee Choalon jumped in...literully.

"Hey everybody!" Lee's way...happier then I thought. Even thought we fought, I didn't know much about him. Except he was a flirt, the ladies loved him, he was a master at almost every language, and most importantly he was the adopted son of Heihachi Mishima. This was my first actual time meeting him and haveing a conversation. He looked at me. He IS good looking. His platnum blond hair that was smooth and soft like silk and his brown eyes. He ran his finger through my hair. I blushed.

"Sooo, you got the letter right?" he smiled.

"Oh, uh...yeah..." I stammered rather emberessed. I saw Jin behind him blushing as well.

"Excellent." Lee fluttered his eyelashes, "Jin wanted to make sure the most important peice of the party was attending."

My face was on fire. Jin's jaw dropped and he was plain as day red.

"Re-really?" I was speachless.

"I'm not making up any thing...besides..." he winked at my seggestivly, " ~ub shi nu Jin gu jui ha da ddo han chool suk ha da."

Jin raised an eyebrow in confussment, Steve scratched his head, Asuka just said what. He was speaking in Korean, he only wanted me to listen...smooth.

He said, "without you Jin refuses to attend." but I didn't say it out loud.

I blushed. "Moo ut, w-woi?" (what, w-why?)

Lee smiled, "Ddae moon eh, dang shin eui 'teuk byui han'."

"WHAT!" I shouted. turned and left.

Jin looked irritated at Lee, "What did you say to him?" he followed the laughing Lee. Steve scratched his head and left. Asuka came next to me.

"What did he say?"

I looked at her, my heart was pounding, "He said, because your speical."

"Wow." Asuka sighed.

"Yeah..." That's it. I HAD to come, I will come to the Party. For Jin and Jin alone.

?*Please Comment ^-^*


	3. Chapter 3: Three Left Feet

_**In the Mishima Zaibatsu/Bed Room(west wing)**_

_**Lee's POV**_

"Aaaah, what a beautiful day!" I said pulling the curtains. The sun beamed in lighting up everything. The birds twited, the streets were quite, and best of all Me and Kazuya had the WHOLE mansion to ourselves...well actually; Jin's still here. But beggars can't be choosers.

_"I think I'll take a nice bath."_

I grabbed a white towel and a purple silk robe from my dresser. The day is perfect...sort of. I walked down the long hallway humming.

"This party will be great." I thought, "Jin will have his prized Korean, I'll dance with Kazuya-" I stopped in front of the bathroom door.

I smiled to myself, "Yeah...me and Kazuya..."

I was so deep in my thoughts that I forgot to knock on the door. I froze when I saw Kazuya with a towel rapped around him. My heart skipped several beats. Then Kazuya noticed that I was at the door; he stared at me. I stared at him.

I blushed and laughed, "Ahahaha, Sorry bout' that!" then I closed the door before he had a chance to reply.

I ran down the steps to the living room then stopped at the corner. I couldn't believe I saw Jin trying to dance; he cursed himself when he missed a step.

"Ah Jin, trying to sway your way to Hwoarang's heart?" he jumped when he noticed me.

"Lee! I'm not- I mean... uh." he mumbled.

I covered his mouth, "Say no more Jin-chan, I'll always help you in troubled times." I smiled. He glared at me then sighed heavilly.

He shocked me when he asked, " Could you help me...d-da...da-"

"Dance?" I jumped in.

"Uh, yes." he squeezed the skin between his eyes.

"Of course, Jinny-chan!" I laughed.

Jin glared at me, "I swear, if you say that again-"

I rolled my eyes. "You'll what? You wouldn't dare-"

"**I'll choke the life out of you!**" he growled deeply covering his mouth. I blinked and shuck my head, "_Darn Mishima's. Them and their 'Devil Gene'. I can't work like this..."_ I thought. I started walking off.

"Don't be late tomorrow, Jin!" I called back. Jin merely sighed.

I look awesome! My ruffled white shirt and black pants-I'm sooooo glad Jin needs help! _I'd probablly would'nt be able to wear this any other time..._

I'm surprised Jin needs any help with dancing; I mean It's just a _waltz! _But hey, not everybody is talented. I stared dancing with myself. "A coo coo ra cha, A coo coo ra cha..." I sang spinning. I stopped when I saw Jin at the door wide eyed.

"Welcome Jin! Let us begin!" I said dramatically. Jin tried to turn heel and run but I caught him. Hehe.

I chose the west wing basment for several reasons:

One, because Kazuya doesn't come over this way.

Two, because of the large space.

Three, because the low window gives the room a yellowish glow thats romantic. In this case; all those are perfect in helping Jin. I mae Jin stand stright up and face me. Jin looked nervous...

I felt a little bad for him. Jin's a high class mobster and his desirable Korean is a street punk. The balance is way off. But there must be something that attracts Jin to him; what, I don't now.

"Okay, Jin." I smiled after our second attempt at a step move. "I have to get ready for an appointment."

Jin breathed a sigh of relief and slumped on the sofa. I took out my cell and checked if I had a text.

"Damn it!" I hissed when I read the message.

Jin blinked, "What's wrong?"

"Kazuya probably killed someone." I mumbled in response.

"No, just maimed probably." Jin got more comfortable.

I shuck my head going up the stairs.

_Damn Devil Gene...What am I ever going to do?_

*COMMENT*


	4. Chapter 4: Night Time Voice

Mishima Zaibatsu/ Ball Room

Jin's POV

'Well this is...nice, I guess.' I thought fixing my suit.  
>The Ball Room flowed with people from all over. Some were contestants, some worked for us, some from the Tekken mila; the others were a mystery to me. I felt somewhat suffocated, but a bit comforted. The glass chandelier hung feet upon feet over head. The lighting gave off a glow familiar to the sunset. The pyramid of wineglasses shimmered along the long covered table, lined with the most expensive dishes in Japan and America alike. And the thick murmurs and mumbles of the guests melted with the slow music of the musicians.<br>I shivered and sighed.  
>"Calm down Jin! This is a party, let loose a little." Lee said helping to fix my cuffs.<br>I stared at the crowd. It was easy for him, but I never liked a lot of people. Lee pushed his face in front of mine and smiled. I blinked at his fox face.  
>"I know what it is" he chuckled, "It's the beautiful Korean that's bugging you. Wondering what he's wearing, hm?"<br>My face turned hot, "Shut up!"  
>Lee shook his head. "Oh Jin, it's sooooo obvious."<br>I scowled at him, "What are you getting at?"  
>"Well, your all dressed up so, so," he licked his lips, "Dangerous tonight-"<br>I gasped, "YOUR A FUCKING PERVERT!"  
>Lee smirked, "Look at you now" he huffed poking at my brown leather coat,<p>

"This is leather and the blouse is cream colored." I growled, "Brown is neutral!"  
>"Yes but..." he slid his hands on my chest sending shivers through me.<br>Lee's eyes gleamed, "It's a dark drown. And dark is dangerous."  
>My face burned, "Your mind is dangerous!" I turned away.<br>"Awww, your soooo cute Jinny-chan!" Lee cooed.  
>"Not cute. Handsome." a deep voice corrected plainly. I didn't have to turn to know it was my Dad.<br>"Hiiiii Kazuya." Lee said in a flirting tone. I turned to Kazuya his face was a little red...why was that?...  
>He cleared his throat, "Uh... you look...nice Lee."<br>Lee blushed and thanked him looking down while his bangs covered his eyes. Lee did look dashing in his black tuxedo and red bow tie, and black shoes.  
>"You don't look half bad yourself." Lee replied still flushed.<br>Kazuya turned pink. He looked nice to. Wearing purple leather pants and jacket, a white shirt, red tie, and black shoes.

"Well it's good to know that the people will have heart attacks." Kazuya winked at Lee. Lee turned scarlet.

'Are they...flirting with each other?...'

By the time we were out in the room the place was almost packed. We slipped through the crowd and made it to the front. I sighed with relief.  
>"Should we begin the opening?" Kazuya asked handing Lee a wine glass filled red liquid.<br>Lee shrugged, "Is everyone present?"

Kazuya shook his head. "I don't know, but we better start soon" he pointed to my Grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. "Because he's not letting up on the wine." Lee laughed.

I continued scanning the room for my cousin. 'Okay...you said you were picking up Hwo...so where ARE YOU!' I thought biting my lower lip. Lee was about to say something, but then what I was waiting for showed up.

"Hey cuz', sorry we're a bit late." Asuka laughed nervously.

Kazuya growled, "A _bit_? You're-" he paused and looked at who was behind her.

I looked to and saw Hwoarang trying to hide behind Asuka...it failed. For the first time in my life; I saw his hair down...it was longer than I thought. His strawberry red hair touched his shoulders and bangs that hung an inch passed, he wore a shiny, dark grey tuxedo, black leather tie that was slightly loose, and black shoes. Asuka wore a kimono with roses all over, black heels, and her hair was pinned up.

She stepped aside and slapped Hwoarang on the shoulder, "TA DA! Well, what do you think?" she smiled.

Hwoarang turned to face us and blushed. Probably because me, Lee, and Kazuya were practically drooling at the mouth. He was beyond handsome, he was...beautiful!

"W-well, hello there! Can I have your number?" Lee smiled lustfully.

I jabbed him hard in the gut with my elbow. He hissed in pain slightly. That only made Hwoarang blush harder and turn his face. Asuka poked him I guess signaling something because Hwoarang shook his head wildly. Asuka huffed and pushed him toward Kazuya.

There was silence

Then Kazuya spoke, "Hello. I..." he cleared his throat when Hwo looked at him finally. Kazuya turned pink and gulped and began again. "Hello, I'm Kazuya Mishima son of Heihachi Mishima father of Jin Kazama Lee Choalon is my abopted brother- and it's a pleasure to meet you."

Oh...My...God.

I don't even think I caught all of that! Lee blinked,

he whispered if he was okay

Kazuya didn't answer and just held out his hand to Hwo. Hwoarang hesitated then shook his hand.

"Hello, it's an...h- honor to meet you, Mishima-san-" Then Kazuya turned scarlet.

Who knew Hwo brushed up on Japanese...

Asuka smiled and winked to me.

Hwo continued, "I'm Hwoarang, Jin's ex-rival, and pupil of Master Beak Do San." Hwo's blush faded and he smiled proudly. Kazuya then turned to Lee and let out a long sigh- man he was blushing.

"Okay, I'm hitting the food!" Asuka waved and turned heel.

Lee winked at me and grabbed Kazuya, "And we'll be uh...starting the party." They ran off and left me with Hwoarang.

I could feel my face heating up. Hwoarang walked to me and smiled.

"Wow Kazama, your Dad was really red." he laughed.

"O-Oh come on Hwoarang...you don't have to call me 'Kazama' were f-friends"

_'I wish we were more than that...' _I thought.

"J- just call me Jin, K?" I smiled at him.

He blushed and rubbed his forearm, "...Jin." he murmured.

Oh! That gave me shivers! The way he said my name was so...so...

Then I heard the announcements for everything to start. Me and Hwo looked to each other, shrugging, we head into the middle of madness.

A little while later everyone was relaxed...well except my Dad. He was trying to stop my Grandfather from chugging all the wine.

"Lee!" Kazuya shouted at my uncle, "for God's sake, help me!"

"Hell no." Lee snorted continuing his conversation with Anna and Nina.

I was enjoying the atmosphere sipping water. Hwoarang growled at me.

I blinked, "What?"

"Really?" he pointed to my glass.

"...Really what?" I asked.

He huffed, "It's a party and you drink water?"

I stared at him, "I'm not a wine person-"

"Well, I AM!" Hwo said proudly choking down another dumpling. Asuka walked between us and glanced at Hwoarang.

"I don't think Beak will like a drunk and fat student." she smiled.

Hwo glared, "I'm not fat! Besides; I'm gonna' burn it off." he rolled his eyes chugging a glass of red wine.

I shook my head hopelessly. I forgot how stubborn and free spirited Hwoarang was. That's the side that annoys me a little...stubbornness gets you hurt...or killed.

"Oh, come on!" groaned a voice.

I looked to me Dad highly angry.

"What's up?" Asuka asked Lee, who was walking to Kazuya's right.

He sighed, "The lead singer can't come in tonight and EVERYBODY'S pissed to high heaven."

"Aw, man." Hwo managed to get out with a mouth full of food.

Kazuya groaned.

I rubbed my neck. This was bad. The one thing Mishima's can't handle; are pissed people.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" I asked filling despair wash over.

"Hah! Not if you know the Korean drama "Your Beautinful-"

And almost instantly Hwo perked up.

"OH! I love that sho-" his eyes turned glassy when he saw Lee and Kazuya's expression.

Kazuya grabbed Hwo's arms and shook him, "Do you know the song "Wedding Dress" by heart?"

"Oh please! I highly doubt-" Asuka was cut off when Hwo answered.

"Yes. I sing it sometimes, but yes."

"Hwoarang, I could _kiss_ you!" Lee exclaimed. I looked at him.

Hwo backed away swiftly. "Whao whao whao, I said I knew - but that doesn't mean I'm gonna sing it!"

Kazuya and Lee begged and begged and begged Hwoarang; but the answer was the same. No.

"I'm soooo not prepared for an angry mob!" Lee whined.

Kazuya just clawed at his scalp, he was racking his brains. I had to do SOMEthing, but what? When Hwo makes a decision he sticks to it. He was my rival for... 5...6...dqmn it how many years? And I _still_ beat his ass.

"Hwoarang-!"

"Nooooooo!"

Then Asuka groaned loudly that made everyone stare at her.

"Damn it Hwo! If you don't sing, I'm going to tell Jin your secret!"

Everyone blinked "What secret?" he scowled.

Everyone was silent while Asuka whispered in Hwo's ear. Then they parted. Hwo's expression was blank.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." he said to Asuka.

She smiled, "HWOARANG HAS A-" Hwo covered her mouth quickly blushing deeply.

"...Okay...fine. I'll do it." Hwo mumbled defeatedly.

Lee pushed Hwoarang to the stage with the band quickly. I followed through the crowd. The mumbles were deep and hoarse with irritation. I stopped at the front and looked at the stage. Lee and Hwo stopped at the middle with the three other Korean singers. Lee whispered something then Hwo nodded. Lee rushed off after introducing the group.

Kazuya stepped to my right, "God...please let this work..."

Asuka gave a thumbs up to Hwo. I felt scarred for Hwoarang, so did he. But that went away as the lights darkened.

The first notes played, and everyone was silent. The chores hummed along; then it began. And; Oh My God...Hwo was awesome...!

"Niga geuwa datugo Ttaeron geu Ttaeme ulgo Himdeureo hal Ttaemyeon nan..."

The smoothness of his voice was echoed through the hall. Everyone cheered every time he hit those high notes. My eyes never left him...I was so...entranced.

Asuka was gaping; I guess she thought he wasn't THIS good. Kazuya was staring like he saw a dancing monkey on heels.

Lee was cheering and whistling along with the crowd, "Woooo! Go Hwoarang!"

Hwo looked like he was actually having fun.

After the madness settled; and Hwo got his share of screaming fans, everyone was begging for sleep.

Lee wacked Hwo on the back, "Excellent! Just Perfect!" he laughed "I never knew the Lovely Blood Talon could sing!"

Hwo jabbed him in the side. Lee hissed in pain.

Kazuya thanked him shaking his hand. "Now I see why Jin's so interested in you; your unique."

My eyes widened "Wait WHAT?-"

Lee pushed Kazuya into a back room smiling a fake smile at me. I growled. Can't tell anyone any secret can you?

I said a pile of curse words when Hwo walked up to me, "I feel stupid."

I stopped and looked at him dumbfounded, "What? You were great Hwo."

He blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

I swollowed hard, "O-Oi..."

"Hm?"

I coughed. Now was a good time to-

"Hey Jin!"

Kuso

"Help us out here!" Lee called.

I really, REALLY didn't what to leave Hwo; I hesitated before turning heel.

"Hey Kaza- I mean Jin!" Hwo called.

I turned, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to visit me during training? Master Beak doesn't like visitors, but I think I can persuade him."

I smiled, "That would be great."

"When?"

"Any time." I shrugged.

Hwo waved by and so did I.

"Well? How'd it go?" Lee asked out of nowhere.

"Lee."

"Yes?"

"I'm about to kill you." I said.

"What did I do?"

***Comment Please ^.^***


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous much?

_**It's finally here, Chapter five! Sorry for the wait!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kazuya's POV<span>_**

_***In Car***_

"I'm losing patients in this damn traffic jam!" I shouted.

Me and Lee were supposed to pick up something for Heihachi, but the way this was going we might never get it done. We left early enough, hell; the sun is still barely overhead! Yet there is traffic jam.

Lee yawned and propped his chin up, "Just what does this old man want us to get any way?"

"I have no idea..." I mumbled honking my horn. I threw my head back in exhaustion and groaned.

"God I hate people."

Lee pulled out his cell phone and started texting; he laughed shortly after.

"What?" I asked.

"Screwing with Jin." he grinned.

_'Maybe him being an asshole is what's so attractive about him..._' I thought.

"You're not going to tell me what's going on, are you?" I asked finally.

"Nope!" Lee put his cell away and sighed.

Lee has been talking about Jin's 'secret' for a while; I don't know what he's talking about.

I moved our car another feet or two before stopping.

"It's been awhile." Lee murmured.

"Hm?"

"Since we spoke normally, we're not fighting are yelling. We're just talking."

I looked at Lee for a while, but he turned from my gaze.

"Well, Jin won the Mishima Zaibatsu and commands the Tekken Military." we started moving "As long as Heihachi doesn't have it, there's no point in fighting over it." I said plainly.

We stopped. Lee looked at me, "I thought you cared?"

"The hell do I need it for? I just-"

"Want a normal life?..." Lee finished.

I looked at Lee out the corner of my eye. He blushed and looked down. I brushed his bangs back making him blush more.

"Lee, are you okay? You didn't brush your hair today."

"Y-You noticed?!" he exclaimed.

I scowled, "Of course I noticed."

"I-is it bad?!" he stammered.

I looked at him, "Like a piece of shit."

Silence

Silence

Chuckle

"Kazuya, you're an ass!" Lee shouted.

I laughed my heart out. I patted his head. "It's fine, Lee. Don't worry so much about your hair it always looks nice."

Lee looked down, "And?"

"And what?" we began moving again.

"The rest of me..." he looked at me "what about the rest of me?"

I froze with the car when I say the look in his eyes. He was serious...like a pained serious. I haven't seen that look in years...

I scanned him. He wore a white short-sleeved blouse, blue flared jeans, and black shoes.

'…_Why does he dress so gay?...'_

"Lee."

"Yes?"

"You don't need me to tell you that you look nice."

" Just nice?... "

"Hmm?!"

He turned from me quickly, "Never mind, Kazu."

"It's been awhile." I smiled.

"What?"

"Since you called me that." We finally arrived at a large mall. We got out of the car and went inside.

"Come on Lee-chan" I laughed.

Lee growled, "I'm not a girl!"

A microwave. I sat for two hours to get this old man a microwave out of Layaway?...

"I'm going to kill this man..."

Lee laughed, "Come on, we got what he wants; lets go grab something to eat."

I shook my head, "I'm not in the mood…"

Lee pouted, "Aw, why?"

I shrugged. A group of men walked past us. I usually ignore that, but considering they were wearing dark dress clothes it was kind of hard…

"Fine, then how about we go shopping?" Lee suggested.

"Why?"

"For you." He smiled. "I will not continue to walk with you in your brown vest, black pants, and dark brown boots mean guy outfit."

I blinked at him. I really want to slap him right now. I don't dress to impress that's his department.

"Fine, Lee." He grabbed me and took me to the food court.

When we got their Lee stared at the menu like a child.

"Ooh, what should I get?" Lee murmured.

I looked back to the group of men. Were they coming over here?

"What do you want to eat?" I kept my voice calm.

"Everthing!" Lee whined.

I could feel them getting closer.

"Well, it's not like you're on a diet." I replied.

When Lee decided on what to get, I turned my attention back to our 'stalkers'. They were near the escalator. One of them looked at me.

"Okay, let's eat!" Lee exclaimed.

I sighed. "Where do you want…to…sit?" I swear I felt a sweat drop roll down my neck when I saw our tray.

Lee whimpered, "What? The doughnuts looked so good, the chocolate cookies were on sale, I wanted to try a cheese cake, and you know I can't live without a strawberry sundae!"

I considered on rambling about how fat he looked, but dropped it. We sat at an empty table and relaxed a little.

"You sure you want just coffee?" Lee asked with a mouthful of cookies.

"Yes Lee, I don't want to be fat as hell." I replied.

The group started back toward us a little faster this time.

"What's wrong Kazuya?"

"Them." I pointed my head in the mens' direction. "They've been following us since we got the microwave."

Lee sighed, "Please don't let it be the yakuza…"

When they reached us a crowd of people were murmuring.

The tallest of the men stood behind me, "Kazuya Mishima?"

I didn't say anything.

'_Just drink your coffee Kazuya…'_

"The Yakuza-"

Lee groaned.

I had to refrain from laughing. The man behind me coughed. "Our boss would like to speak with you…"

'_Don't touch me…'_

And just as I thought it, he touched my shoulder. I grabbed his hand and twisted his arm. With a knee to the stomach and foot to the back he was down. Two others came behind me in which Lee flipped his chair and throw it at them.

"Why does this always happen?" Lee asked through a mouthful of cake.

"Last time it was a Chinese gang." I laughed slightly.

By the time we got six down five more popped up with weapons. Me and Lee stood back to back.

'_I really need to stop coming outside…' _I thought.

I dodged a couple of bats while Lee…well…basically kicked the shit out of two men.

"A little help Lee?"

"Really? The great Kazuya is asking me for help?" Lee smiled.

"Oi! Stop fooling around-"

One of the yakuza took out a switch blade behind Lee.

"Lee damn it behind you!"

All of a sudden some blond guy grabbed Lee by the waist and roundhouse kicked the yakuza in the face.

"My, that was close." He chuckled to Lee, who for some reason blushed.

"S-Shit!" One of the men said. For some odd reason they ran away and I mean ran away.

I walked over to this man who wouldn't stop holding Lee.

"Ahem!" I coughed.

The blond noticed me and help straighten Lee. I didn't hesitate to make sure Lee was behind me.

"Sorry for interrupting, but I like to enjoy my food in piece without idiots ruining it." The man said with a gesture of his hands.

The man wore a emerald green jacket, brown fingerless gloves, and white jeans, and there was something about his eyes that rubbed me the wrong way…

"Who are you?" I demanded harshly.

The blond gasped slightly, "Pardon my rudeness." He bowed, "I'm Lars, Lars Alexandersson."

I glared at him. Why did his name sound so familiar?...

"T-thank you for your help, uhh, Lars." Lee finally said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Lars said with a bit of a purr.

Lee's face burned red. I felt a vein pop on the side of my head. I think Lars knew this and smirked, which aggravated me.

"And may I know your names?"

"Kazuya Mishima." I said smugly. Lars looked unimpressed.

"Lee Chaolan"

"Oh? Lee huh?" Lars rubbed his chin.

"What?" Lee was now on the irritated side now.

' _Yes!'_

"No, nothing. It's just I've met many Lees before, and I must say you top them all."

Lee gasped and turned away.

I growled loud enough for the blond to hear.

"Sorry, I've heard of the Mishima family before and all the members. Kazuya, Jin, Heihachi, Jinpachi-"

"How do you know that name?!" I said referring to my grandfather.

Lars' eyes narrowed and he smiled.

"LAAARRRRRSSS!"

We turned to see a girl with pink hair and a…I _think_ purple dress.

"I…finally…caught up…to you." She panted.

"My apologizes, Alisa."

The girl named Alisa looked between me and Lee.

"Ohh…" she marveled, "I see. So you're Lee and your Kazuya!"

Me and Lee looked to each other and nodded.

"Oh my gosh! I'm a huge fan you guys!" she shook our hands quickly.

' _Why are her hands so…cold?'_

"Alisa, we have to leave soon." Lars said plainly.

"Yes sir!"

"Hmph, a date?" I said smugly, "Isn't she a little young?"

Lars chuckled, "You misunderstand Kazuya, she's my assistant."

Alisa saluted and smiled.

Lars walked passed me to Lee who finally looked at him.

"We will met soon again, Lee Chaolan~" he purred a little too close to his ear. Before he left he trailed his finger threw Lee's bangs.

We watched them leave; I looked at Lee for a while.

"Lee?"

"…."

"Lee!"

"Ah! W-what?!" Lee stammered still flushed.

I looked at him and bit my lip. "You…never mind let's go home." I said and turned heel.

"W-wait Kazuya! What's wrong?" Lee called.

I didn't answer.

'_The nerve of that guy, touching Lee!'_

"**Just who does he think he is?!**" I said out loud.

Lee looked at me and tilted his head. "Kazuya, why are you mad? He **just** touched me."

"Well that was-!" I blushed when Lee smiled at me.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing." Lee hummed walking away.

'…_am I…**jealous**?...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Comment Please ^.^*<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6: Having one of those days?

**Sorry for the Wait!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Temple Grounds<strong>

**Hwoarang's POV**

"Hwoarang! That was entirely too low! Do it again!" Master Beak Do San shouted in growing fury.

It hasn't been more than two hours since Asuka and Jin arrived to watch me train. Usually, I get solo lesson from my Master on Friday evenings. Not this time, I was here since this morning. That was actually my fault. I insisted t my Master to let my friends come and watch. He utterly hated the idea, but he allowed it. I guess my punishment was early morning training. God, I hate mornings…

It actually wouldn't be that bad…but it was! As soon as Jin got here, I totally started screwing up!

I winced repeated my same mistake as before.

My Master glared at me, "Too low, again!"

"Yes!" I replied.

I felt my stomach turn over and over as I screamed in my head to concentrate.

'This so not me! I'm better than this! Come on body, work with me!'

I could see Jin out the corner of my right eye. I was used to Asuka staring but not Jin. Why does he have to stare so intensely?

I lost balance on a roundhouse kick.

"Terrible! Again!"

"Damn it!" I thought.

Even if I wasn't staring directly at him, I could feel his eyes burrowing into me. God it was so nerve racking I couldn't stand it!

I hesitated on one kick and missed an opening.

"Hwoarang!"

'Damn it Jin! Don't look at me so closely!'

I couldn't take it! My mind was spinning…wait…it was spinning. With the room to…

Before I realized it, I had hit the floor face first.

I knew my Master was furious. He only kicks me in my face if I perform under his expectations. The worst part about this is that he scolded me!

"That was the worst I've ever seen you do, Hwoarang!" my Master growled.

I tucked my knees underneath me, "I know." I said as my head hung low.

"What on earth has gotten into you?!"

"I…" I couldn't say it was because Jin was staring at me. He already doesn't like the Mishimas (why I don't know) and it would only give him fuel to scold me on a different matter. I don't want him to know I like Jin…

"Well something must be wrong! You're my top student and I admit I give you leeway because of that."

My head sank lower.

"Has the 'special treatment' gotten to your head?!" Master asked turning red.

I balled up my fists, "No." I murmured with more of a growl than expected.

"Then answer me boy!" Master exclaimed.

I didn't have time to stop it. What I said all just came out. "I don't know why and I already know that's not an acceptable answer!" I looked square in my Master's surprised face, "Yeah, okay, I screwed up this time-but it wasn't because of your 'special treatment' alright?! Get off my back for once!—"

Abrupt silence filled the room. I brought my hands to my lips in more horror then shock. I closed my eyes with a grimace.

'I didn't mean to shout back!…'

My Master straightened himself with a calm face, "When I come back" he spoke with warning, "your head had better be cleared." He slowly left the room without waiting for a response.

Once the door closed, Asuka wasted no time checking on me.

"You okay Hwo?"

I didn't answer.

Then in a cheery voice she said, "It's okay, I have off days to!"

My head dropped. I didn't want sympathy; that was the last thing I wanted.

A low, deep voice made me perk up, "Hwo…"

Just the sound of sympathy pushed me over. I knew deep down inside that Jin knew this to because he was the same way, but I could help remember him doing that when we were rivals. It always set me off!

I got up and ran from them both into the back of the dojo.

I ran to the only empty room which was the only one with a door to the back. I ran over to a wooden tub full of crystal-clear water. I stared at my refection for a while before realizing how uncool I had reacted. Like a reflex, I punched the concrete wall in front of me. I felt pathetic. I splashed water on my face and stared at myself again with a frown. I grabbed the white towel that was hanging off the corner of the tub and sat down in front of the open back door. I didn't even use the thing; I just stared at the yellow sky instead. A sigh came out of me.

'I totally embarrassed myself.' I thought, 'not only in front of my Master, but Jin to…'

I felt nausea build up and hung my head low and groaned. Suddenly, I heard the other door shift open.

"Asuka, if that's you then I don't feel like talking, so go away"!

"Phew, that actually makes things easier for me."

I whipped my head around to see Jin close the door.

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth. My mind became a total blank as he strolled toward me. I quickly turned back around. He stopped when I did this. I closed my eyes wishing he'd go away. He didn't. As Jin sat to my right, my heart raced. I turned my head so he wouldn't see my face. I wanted to hide so badly I brought my knees up slightly.

Jin said nothing for a long time. I had to break the ice.

"Why are you in here Jin?"

Jin looked at me and shrugged in a strange way. "I don't know. Maybe I need to storm off and let out some steam to…"

I slightly looked at him.

Jin swallowed, "Hwo, I'm not giving sympathy. I know how it is sometimes when you're trained like your life depends on it." He looked up and smiled, "Hell! I remember when my mom put a foot up my ass for giving an eye roll. You got lucky!"

I couldn't help my astonishment. Jin never talks about his family especially his mom. Yet, he was being so…open with me.

Before I knew it I was swept into a conversation about random things. Fighting, eating, farting, and passing out drunk, laughing in a person's face, yeah, that stuff. That normal _non_ Jin stuff.

"Hey Hworang."

"Hm?"

"What are you doing this week end?"

I felt a record stop like in TV shows. Automatically, I said 'no' knowing full well I was lying.

'_Steve is not going to be happy…Ah! Who really cares?! Not like the_ guy likes _me!'_

"Why you ask?" I stretched out a little.

Jin turned and coughed, "Well…I though…you know. Since we're friends…we should…hang out?"

I blink several times at him.

"At my house?-"

"_YOUR_ house!" I sat up and got to close to Jin's face. He flushed.

"Uh…yes?"

"When?!"

"Saturday."

"I'm there!"

Now Jin was shocked. "R-really? Well, Okay!" Then he got this huge smile that was so warm it melted me.

Jin got up and was about to leave, "See you tomorrow Hwo."

"You to Jin!"

I couldn't believe it…I was going to Jin's house. TOMORROW?!

* * *

><p><strong>*Comments*<strong>

***Sorry I took so long. Im lazy and busy with school. Sorry if it seems rushed. Stay tuned cuz' it'll be Lee's and Kazuya's turn next!**

**Lee: Yay! ^.^**

**Kazuya: Great… -**


End file.
